The Drawing Contest
by Raven Zinthos
Summary: When the Titan's can't agree over a pizza topping they have a drawing contest to decide the winner. RaeBB.


**Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, But I do own some wicked awesome Marilyn Manson cd's!  
Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to Brandy (A.K.A. sweetnsxy), I hope you like this one-shot! Even if it does end up crazy and strange (like me) because of my sugar high...**

* * *

"Can you pass the pink crayon friend Beast Boy?" Asked Starfire.  
He flung it at her and continued with his drawing.

I know what your thinking, 'Their coloring? What the h?' Well they were in an argument earlier that evening.

**Falshback**

**At the Tower**

Cyborg was about to order pizza."What do ya'll want?" He asked.  
"Mustard!"Shouted Starfire.  
"Mushrooms."Said Beast Boy.  
"Pepperoni." Stated Robin.  
"I couldn't care less.." Said Raven.  
"We can't have all those," Said Beast Boy, "I don't eat meat! And who ever heard of putting mustard on a pizza!"  
Robin glared at him while Starfire pouted. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's have a contest, whoever can draw the best picture gets to pick the toppings." Preposed Robin.  
"Your on!" Shouted Beasy Boy.  
"On what friend?"  
"Uh..nothing Star.."

**End Flashback**

Raven sat across from them looking half amused and half annoyed.  
"This is stupid, why can't you all just agree on something?"  
"Because Rae," Said Beast Boy, not breaking his stare from his drawing, "I don't eat meat and we're all picky eaters."  
Raven raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, most of us anyways.." He continues to scribble furiously.

Raven got up and began to boil some water.  
'I wonder what they're drawing..'  
Raven snuck up behind them and looked over their shoulders.  
Starfire appeared to be drawing Silkie in a field of pink and rainbows. She shuddered and looked over Robin's shoulder. He was drawing a traffic light. 'How fitting..'  
Next was Cyborg, he seemed to be drawing the T-Car. 'Figures..'  
Finally she looked over Beast Boy's shoulder. She could only make out a hand and some sort of hood. She shrugged and went over to get the tea bags down from the cabnet.

**Half An Hour Later**

Raven sighed. "Time."  
They all put down their crayons and pencils.  
"Alright, pass them to me and I'll judge."  
Everyone but Beast Boy handed theirs to her.  
"Uh..Beast Boy?" He was stairing at his picture, blushing furiously. "Beast Boy? Beast Boy, I need to judge them."  
"No."  
"It can't be that bad."  
"No."  
"Fine. Robin, you win."  
"Yes!"

Cyborg dialed up the number. "Hello? Yes, I'd like a large pepperoni pizza and ten bread sticks. We're in the giant T off of Ocean Boulavard. An hour! Fine. Bye." He looked around and smiled. "Let's have a pajama party!"  
They looked at him like he was only half human .(Ha! Not funny...don't laugh because it's not..)  
"Pass." Said Raven.  
"Okay!" Shouted Starfire.  
Robin looked at her. "Sure."  
Beast Boy stood silent, his eyes not moving from his drawing.  
"B?"  
"Huh? Oh, uh..no thanks." He folded up his drawing and stuck it in his pocket.

After dinner Everyone but Raven and Beast Boy stayed in the main room to have a slumber party.  
Raven and Beast Boy were walking down the hall.  
"Beast Boy?"  
He jumped and turned to her. "Uh..yeah?"  
"What _did _you draw?"  
He blushed and looked away.  
She stood infront of him. "It can't be that bad, I'm sure it looks good."  
"It does, it's beautiful.."  
"Then will you show me?"  
Beast Boy looked at her.  
"Please?"  
He sighed. "Fine." He dug out the drawing from his pocket and ran to his room.

'Odd..' She unfolded the drawing and her eyes widned. "Woah.."  
It was a picture of her. It looked just like her but somehow more elegant. She was sitting in the rain and crying. Crying because of her reflection in the sea before her. Half of her reflection was normal and the other half was her with red skin and black eyes. And..there was another reflection. It was Beast Boy, standing behind her with an umbrella, holding it over her.

She went to Beast Boy's bed room door and knocked. He opened it and blushed. "I-I'm sorry Raven, I didn't know what I was drawing until I finished it. I understand if you don't like it.."  
Raven shook her head and kissed him. "Good night Beast Boy."  
"G-good night Rae..." He touched his lips and smiled down at her.  
She smiled lightly back. "Sweet nightmares." (No bashing this saying, it's mine!)  
"Sweet dreams."

**END**

**I hope you liked it. If you didn't, I don't care, review it anyways.  
PRESS THE BUTTON HUMAN! Or I will make sure you'll regret it...**


End file.
